


Rum, the Lash, and Other Stuff

by MistressRenet



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: Space traveler Gojyo gets auctioned off to the highest bidder. Turns out that the highest bidder is playing a completely different game.Written for the Saiyuki kinkmeme back in the day and modified slightly from the prompt:Sex slave auction! Sci-fi AU in which hooker!Gojyo finds himself put up at the auctions by his pimp; Gojyo is snapped up by spaceship Captain Hakkai, who is looking for a warm body to service him and his crew...





	1. Chapter 1

_Fucking Banri,_ Gojyo thought, fiddling with the ropes at his wrists. They were starting to itch.

He needed to piss, and the sun was hot as hell. There was quite a crowd gathered around the auction block at this point.

"He's a real 'un, huh?" someone called. "A looker, too."

 _Shit._ Someone had noticed. Gojyo gritted his teeth.

"He ain't quite real," Banri confessed. "Only half. More 'n enough for any crew though, guaranteed."

Fan-fucking-tastic. Gojyo'd known things might get dicey when he signed on with Banri's crew, but he hadn't counted on getting auctioned off to the highest bidder to pay off the captain's bad debts. He'd really been hoping no one would spot him as a paniscus. Half-paniscus. Whatever.

"Show him off," someone suggested.

Gojyo tensed.

"Nah," Banri said. "No free shows around here. You want him, you bid for him. You know he's pretty." Banri grabbed Gojyo's chin and Gojyo resisted the urge to stick out his tongue. "He's enough for a crew, even without being paniscus. Auction starts in twenty minutes, so check your credit."

Twenty minutes. There'd be a puddle in his speedsuit by then.

Gojyo closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to think about Rakis. Nothing but sand and worms as far as the eye could see. Dry. Dusty.

He blew the breath out and looked at the crowd again. It was a pretty unimpressive group. Maybe no one would have the ched to meet the minimum bid. Banri would still need money, but he'd have to go on to another plan.

Gojyo started feeling optimistic, in an angry, sunburnt, itchy sort of way. Banri owed the Hundred Eyes guys a lot.

And then, with ten minutes before the auction, the pedicab pulled up. It was sleek and black and glided over the dirt like an eagle. Not good.

The man who stepped out looked like money, and power. Dark hair, eyes hidden behind reflective lenses, pretty, cruel mouth. Instead of a speedsuit, he wore one of the high-end flyers' suits, all smooth shiny fabric and reflectors. His sidearm looked expensive, and was definitely big. Really not good.

"What d'ya think?" Banri said, bumping his shoulder. "That one looks good, huh?"

Gojyo rolled his eyes.

"Might as well go to somebody who can keep ya in style," he said, grinning. "No rice and beans on that ship, I bet."

"Whatever," Gojyo muttered. How many people were out there? Thirty, more?

Of course, he wasn't the only one on offer. One of the girls in particular was pretty sweet; on the short side, but busty, with long dark hair and a beautiful smile. Looked like she might be full paniscus, too. Maybe Rich Guy would want a matched set to play with.

The pretty girl got sold to a pretty, haughty-looking redhead; Gojyo watched her pretty ass sway as she walked off behind him. Lucky bastard. The next guy was strictly labor, by the looks of him, though of course there's no accounting for some people's tastes. He went for a couple hundred, hardly enough to justify selling him, as far as Gojyo was concerned. Even the girl hadn't gone for much.

And then Gojyo was up, Banri prodding his ass to get up on the platform and show off. "Unzip a little," he said. "Show off."

"You tied me up, genius."

"Oh, shit," Banri said, and unzipped the top of the speedsuit.

To Gojyo's disgust, his paniscus side reacted to the touch; he could hear a hiss from the crowd as they noticed.

"Pretty well hung, huh?" Banri called out, before the auctioneer silenced him with a glare.

"Two thousand," called a voice from the back, likely the guy with all the ched. There was a murmur from the crowd. Banri's eyes lit up like the Andus Station.  
  
"Anyone top two thousand?" The auctioneer surveyed the crowd, clearly not expecting any objections.  
  
"Two thousand fifty," called another voice. This time, Gojyo looked to see who it was. It was a man who looked like he'd come from Rakis; hood around his face, dun-colored cloak around his shoulders. Gojyo couldn't see much of his face.   
  
The auctioneer looked a bit taken aback. "Do I get two thousand one hundred?"  
  
He did. Gojyo was the subject of a bidding war high enough that the crowd started to get antsy. Finally the guy with the reflective lenses won, and the next thing Gojyo knew, he was getting dragged through the crowd toward the pedicab. At least they let him piss at the back of the platform first. "I hope you won't mind driving," the dark-haired stranger said. "The auctioneer did say you were suited to ... multiple tasks."  
  
"Uh, yeah," Gojyo said. No use getting off on the wrong foot.  
  
"Good," he said, turning to Banri. "I merely need your deposit number and we'll transfer the credits immediately."  
  
"Fantastic," Banri glanced to Gojyo. "It's been fun, huh?"  
  
And with that, he left Gojyo in the pedicab.  
  
"Well," the man said, settling into the passenger side. "I'm glad _that_ business is disposed with. Are you really half paniscus?" He reached over and untied Gojyo's hands with surprising speed. "Take the north road, please."  
  
Gojyo started pedaling. This was always the first question, when people figured it out. "Yeah," he said. Cho was an interesting guy; he had one of those little half-smiles that people usually got when they were trying to hide what they really thought. He didn't act tense, but Gojyo could feel something curled tight just below the surface.  
  
"We have quite a small crew. Just three of us. Will that be a problem?"  
  
It almost sounded like he gave a shit. "Nah," he said. "I don't really need variety or anything." Hell, he could live without sex, when he had to. It just wasn't much fun.  
  
"I'm Captain Cho," he said. "I apologize for not properly introducing myself earlier."  
  
"It's cool," Gojyo said. "You had credits to transfer."  
  
"Still," Cho said. He reached over and put a hand on Gojyo's thigh. "Are you all right?"  
  
Shit, that felt good. "Yeah," he said. "I'm fine. You want me to keep driving, you might oughta keep your hands to yourself, though."  
  
Cho's hand moved just a fraction up Gojyo's leg. "You could pull over. If you'd like."  
  
Shit. _Shit._ "What do you want? You're the one who bought me." The guy smelled _incredible._  
  
Cho tipped the shades up from his face. He was handsome, too. Fuck _everything._ "Let's take a moment, shall we? I believe there's a stopping place around the next corner."  
  
Gojyo's hands were shaking as he pulled the cart off the path. "If somebody sees us--"  
  
"We're fine," Cho said, unzipping his expensive suit.  
  
Not like Gojyo really gave a shit at that point; his body was humming like a G-class ship on a midnight run. "You want me to suck you?"  
  
Cho smiled. "That would be pleasant," he said, pulling his cock free. Shit, he looked good. His dick was dark with blood already, big, thick--  
  
Gojyo stopped looking and covered Cho's cock with his mouth. Shit, it felt good.

"Oh, yes," Cho said. "Are you always this -- oh, _oh."_ Gojyo swirled his tongue around the head, and Cho moaned and thrust into his mouth. Shit, yes. _Yes._ Gojyo fumbled with his own fly before he came all over the speedsuit. "Don't touch yourself," Cho panted, "let me, oh--"  
  
And then Cho was coming, and Gojyo didn't need to touch himself, didn't need Cho's fingers, it'd been two days since Banri decided he'd be better off as an auction property and _shit_ he'd been horny.  
  
They both lay back, panting, in their places in the pedicab. Cho watched as Gojyo made an attempt to clean up the mess he'd made of the speedsuit, fly down or no. Finally, he stretched out a lazy hand and curled his fingers into Gojyo's long hair.  
  
"Next time," he said, "I'll expect to finish you myself, is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal," Gojyo panted. Like he gave a shit at that point.  
  
  
Gojyo was sweating from a completely different kind of effort by the time they got to Cho's ship. "Why the hell'd you take a pedicab anyway?"  
  
"Gives the right impression," Cho said, getting out. The ship was ... not as impressive as Gojyo had thought. It was small, which made the three-man crew make sense, but it was also at least two decades old. And not in a 'carefully preserved classic' way. More in a 'this is what we could afford' way. "I do hope you won't give us any trouble."  
  
"Nah," Gojyo said. What was the point? He'd seen Cho's sidearm, and he'd seen how fast Cho could move. If he didn't like the ship, he could make his move when they hopped planets. (And, okay, he like the way Cho looked, and the way he smelled. A guy could do worse. Shit, he _had_ done worse.) "Where's the boarding dock?"  
  
Cho pointed, and Gojyo pedaled the thing around. He was tired as hell. He wanted to sleep. Maybe another roll with Cho first, if the guy was up to it. He looked over at Cho, whose face was thoughtful.  
  
They boarded, and were met by an overenthusiastic teenager in civvies. "He ain't with you?" he asked.  
  
"He's not back yet?"  
  
The kid shook his head. "I was startin' to worry."  
  
Gojyo looked between them, wondering if they would clue him in.  
  
"We're waiting for the last member of our party," Cho said, gently. "Come, let's get the pedicab in. Did the deposit--"  
  
"Oh yeah," the kid said, with something like relish.  
  
Cho returned his smile.  
  
They were closing things up when a cycle spun in. "Oi," a familiar voice called. "Let's move."  
  
"You'll notice we were waiting for you," Cho called out. "Hurry."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the man said, and Gojyo realized it was his second bidder. He had a bag over his shoulder, and when the hood dropped back from his head, revealing white-blond hair and a pronounced scowl. "We good?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Cho and the bidder both looked at him. "Get in."  
  
"We'll explain," the kid said. "Name's Goku. Who're you?"  
  
"Gojyo," he said, following the kid into the ship.  
  
  
They'd clearly been working together for a while; they got the ship ready faster than Gojyo'd ever seen a full crew do it. Once they'd broken gravity, Goku unstrapped. "Check the numbers," Cho told him, undoing his own straps.  
  
"We're clear," he said. "Told ya. Jump to Imago, we can get the parts there."  
  
Imago was just the next planet over. "What d'you need?"  
  
"We're low on fuel," Cho said, stretching out his arms.  
  
"And you can't get that here?"  
  
Cho's eyebrow lifted. "This is a particular fuel."  
  
"And we need to get off this shithole of a planet," the blond said. "Fast."  
  
The ship looked different from the inside; less dingy, not as old. The walls had a weird sheen, like the inside of a shell. "What's the rush?" Gojyo said, even though he was beginning to suspect the answer.  
  
"Those credits ain't gonna last," Goku said.  
  
"We ran out of cash on this shitty planet," the blond added. "And there's no gambling here."  
  
Banri's crew had found that out the hard way too; unlike so many places that outlawed games of chance, there weren't even any underground games to be found. "So you went to a slave auction and drove up the price--"  
  
"And hopped into the account of the jerk who sold you," Goku winked. "He didn't have much, but it'll get us what we need."

"You assholes," Gojyo said.  
  
The blond's eyes were sharp as gemstones. "We're not slavers."  
  
 _Sure you aren't._ "Then why'm I here?"  
  
"We couldn't take the chance you were running your own game," Cho said smoothly, "now could we?" Besides, there was always the chance I'd want to keep you." He put his hand on Gojyo's arm, and Gojyo felt that electricity crackle between them again.   
  
The blond looked between them. "Shit," he said. "You fucked him."  
  
"I--" Cho's mouth stayed open.  
  
The blond's scowl turned dangerous. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"   
  
"No," Gojyo said. "It's okay. I mean, it's--"  
  
For a second, there was violence in the air; Gojyo felt it, electric, harsh. And then the blond sighed and shook his head. "I'm taking a nap," he said. "Wake me up when we hit Imago."  
  
"Fine," Cho said, softly. "The rest of us will be busy doing work." He turned back to the navscreen.  
  
The blond flipped him off, not bothering to look behind him.  
  
Goku shook his head at them both. "C'mon," he said. "Now we're stable, I'll show you around."  
  
The ship had clearly been retrofitted to suit the needs of a small crew; they needed less, so the common spaces were a bit bigger and more comfortable than Gojyo was used to. He was still tired, but strapping in for the jump gave him a bit of a second wind. "Hakuryuu's almost done with your room," Goku said, "you can hang out in mine 'til you're ready. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I'm okay. Who's Hakuryuu?"  
  
Goku pointed to the glistening walls. "The ship."  
  
"Oh," Gojyo said. He'd heard of living ships before, but mostly just rumors. "I -- I thought it'd be different."  
  
"Hakyruu's special," Goku said, grinning. "You'll get to meet him for real on Imago. Come on." Goku was cute. Compact, muscular, big bright smile and wide yellow eyes. Gojyo watched his ass as he led the way down the hall. That was pretty nice too. "You must be tired," Goku said. "He make you pedal the whole way?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's a sadist. C'mon." Goku's room was small and cluttered, but friendly; some dirty clothes in the corner, a vidscreen on the bed, bright posters on the walls. Goku patted the bed, and Gojyo sat down. "I'll rub your feet," he offered.  
  
"Yeah?" Gojyo said, flopping down on the mattress and spreading out his legs. He leaned back and wiggled his eyebrows a little.   
  
Goku flushed. "You don't haveta," he said. "I'll just rub your feet if you want, or ... whatever."  
  
Shit, he seemed young. Not _too_ young, just ... Gojyo sat up a little. "It's okay," he said. "How 'bout you rub my feet and we take it from there?"  
  
"Okay." Goku smiled. "I'm pretty good at massage," he said, and grabbed a bottle of oil from his kit.   
  
"Yeah? You do this for the crew?"  
  
"Hakkai lets me, Sanzo doesn't."  
  
Gojyo gave him a blank look.  
  
"Oh, right. _Captain Cho_ will let me." Goku almost giggled. "I dunnno why he did that, we all just call him Hakkai. I think he wanted to impress you."  
  
"I guess that's all right."  
  
"You like him, huh?"  
  
Gojyo shrugged. "Just met him." He kicked his shoes off and Goku let him settle his feet into Goku's lap. The massage oil smelled good; Goku's hands felt pretty damn good, too. Gojyo leaned back and then let himself drift. He lingered for a while in a happy space between sleep and arousal, Goku's fingers solid and strong and the sweet scent of lavender dancing around his senses.  
  
"Good?" Goku asked.  
  
"Mmmmm." He was half-hard now, and getting harder. "Real good."  
  
"You pull your suit off, I can get your legs."  
  
Gojyo leered and grabbed the zip of his speedsuit. "You sure? You're kind of committing if you--"  
  
"If it's okay with you--"  
  
"Yeah." Gojyo pulled the zip down and watched Goku's eyes follow his hand. _Yeah._ That was plenty okay. "Just keep goin'."  
  
Goku did, starting with his calves and working upward with meticulous slowness. Once in a while, he'd pause long enough to lean in close to Gojyo's legs, his breath ruffling against Gojyo's leg hair. "Good?"  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
Knees, thighs, inner thighs; goddamn, this kid was talented. "Cho lets you do this?"  
  
"Yeah. The massage part."  
  
"But Sanzo doesn't."  
  
"Nah," Goku said. "He still thinks I'm a kid."

Gojyo propped himself up on his elbows. "Not even a foot massage?"  
  
Goku's grin was wicked. "I think not all of him thinks I'm a kid. And he's weird about being touched," he continued, going back to his work. "Not like you."  
  
"Not everybody's lucky enough to be half--" Goku's fingers brushed against his balls, and Gojyo's hips canted up. "Shit!"  
  
Goku giggled. "Half- _what?"_  
  
"Half-pan -- pani -- _dammit,_ twerp, stop _doing_ that!"  
  
Goku stopped and licked Gojyo's dick through his boxers instead. _"Shit,"_ Gojyo said, and shoved the boxers off with one hand, pulling Goku onto the bed with the other. "Okay, enough."  
  
"Thought you'd never say that," Goku laughed, straddling him as he landed on the mattress.  
  
"You're too good with your hands," Gojyo said against his ear. "Couldn't decide if I wanted to fall asleep or screw around."  
  
"Glad you made up your mind." Goku unzipped his own pants and pulled out his dick. He was pretty well hung, too.   
  
Gojyo was starting to like this ship. He licked Goku's ear and Goku turned his face so they could kiss. Goku wrapped his fingers around both their dicks, his fingers still slick with oil, and started pumping. Gojyo rocked his hips up, and damn that felt good. Goku was as open and giving at sex as he'd seemed with everything else, and though something in Gojyo's mind was still thinking of that second round with Cho, messing around with Goku was certainly a good way to pass the time. "You can fuck me if you want," he panted.  
  
Goku shook his head, brown curls bouncing as he thrust his hips into Gojyo. "Wouldn't last. This is ... shit--" He eased up a little. "Feels good," he said, a little sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, it does," Gojyo agreed. Hell, if he hadn't gone once already, he'd be right on the edge himself. As it was, he could focus on Goku's pleasure a little more, feeling him shudder, his eyes rolling up in the back of his head every time he got close. Gojyo kissed Goku's cheek, gentle, and Goku made a soft, keening noise in the back of his throat.   
  
Gojyo wasn't a whore, but he was still damn good at sex.  
  
He reached down and _twisted_ just a little, and Goku cried out; Gojyo felt his come coating both their fingers, thick and warm. Gojyo let himself wonder what it would be like to have Cho watching this, and that was enough to send him over, his free hand gripping Goku's shoulder tight as they both gasped.   
  
"Thanks," Goku gasped.  
  
Gojyo kissed his ear. "My pleasure."  
  
They drowsed together for a while, Goku's compact body fitting nicely against his. "So you're really half-paniscus?"  
  
Gojyo nodded. "Mom was human, but she died when I was real young. Don't really remember her."  
  
Goku chuckled. "You'll fit right in here," he said. "I don't even remember--" A dull beeping came from the comm. "Shit," Goku said, pulling his pants back together. "I gotta do the landing. Strap in and get some more rest, okay? We'll all have to walk on Imago."  
  
"Okay," Gojyo said, as the kid disappeared in a blur. He pulled his speedsuit together and looked for the room's landing seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo learns a little more about his new ship and crew.

Gojyo hadn't been to Imago before, but he'd heard it was pretty barren. Now he was on the surface, _barren_ didn't seem the half of it. "Is the whole planet like this?"  
  
"There are a few more civilized outposts," Cho said, "but we're just here for fuel."  
  
"What kind of fuel? And why'd we have to ditch the ship for it?"  
  
Cho's half-smile broadened just a bit. "Did Goku tell you Hakuryuu is a living ship?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He needs to eat." Cho gestured toward the ship. "It's all right, Hakuryuu, we're clear."  
  
The ship shuddered and Gojyo could hear metal bending and crunching.  
  
"His peripheral vision is quite poor in this form," Cho noted.  
  
"This--"  
  
Gojyo's unspoken question was answered by Hakuryuu itself, transforming into--  
  
"Holy shit," Gojyo said. "Holy _shit."_  
  
The dragon was the size of a small cow.  
  
Gojyo could hear Goku chuckling behind him. "Surprise," the kid said.  
  
"How many forms does he _have?"_ Gojyo sputtered, as the dragon craned its long neck to stare at him.   
  
"Just these two," Cho said, somewhat apologetically. "As far as we're aware, at any rate. Heh."  
  
Gojyo felt a creeping moment of uncertainty. "What kind of fuel do you need?" They were in an isolated space. No one for miles. And no one would be looking for a half-paniscus slave.  
  
"There's a rather unique vegetation on the surface," Cho said, and Gojyo let out a breath of relief he hid in a cough. "It's particularly high in niacin, which is essential to his health."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"Unfortunately, this spot is otherwise rather desolate," Cho continued. That was true enough. The landscape was mostly taken up by scrubby little bushes, which Hakuryuu was now pulling up with relish. "While this means we're not disturbing anyone by feeding Hakuryuu, it also means we can't really stock up."  
  
"Eh, it's nice just to get out sometimes," Goku said. He scratched the back of his head, and Gojyo could see a tiny flash of metal; he hadn't noticed it back on the ship. Some kind of tech. "I'm hungry," he announced, and both Cho and Sanzo sighed.   
  
Sanzo dug into the bag he'd had on the last planet and found a protein bar, which he tossed to the kid. "Quit whining."  
  
"I just said I was hungry," the kid said, peeling the wrapper back and taking a bite that took half the bar.  
  
"You're always hungry. Just don't whine."  
  
The kid shrugged and polished off the rest of the bar. Gojyo wondered, optimistically, if he had any gag reflex at all.   
  
Sanzo was looking in Gojyo's direction. Gojyo tried to look innocent. Sanzo tilted his chin in a _let's take a walk_ gesture. Gojyo followed.  
  
There wasn't really much landscape to speak of, so they just walked in the dirt until they could be reasonably sure they were out of hearing distance. "We're headed to Ganymede," Sanzo said. "You can get out there, if you want. I can't afford to have you not pulling your weight until then."  
  
Gojyo shifted his weight. "What if Captain Cho wants to keep me?"  
  
"It's not his ship," Sanzo said flatly. "The choice is yours." He headed back to the others, as if they'd actually had a conversation.  
  
"Wait," Gojyo said. "You don't have any problem?"

Sanzo turned just enough that Gojyo could catch the full weight of his glare. "With what?"  
  
Gojyo shrugged. _I already fucked half the crew._ "You were pretty pissed when you found out I'd gotten with Cho."  
  
"He'd just _bought_ you," Sanzo snapped, and turned back.  
  
"So the paniscus thing--"  
  
"Do what you want," Sanzo tossed behind his shoulder. "As long as whoever you're with wants it too. And don't break anything."  
  
"Okay," Gojyo said, and hoped Sanzo actually meant it.  
  
They spent a few more minutes shuffling pointlessly across the surface of Imago until the dragon flew back and purred at Cho. It sounded like the start of an engine.  
  
"You're ready, then?" Cho asked it, and the answer came with a clash of metal as the dragon transformed back into a spaceship.  
  
"Does that ever stop being freaky?" Gojyo asked Goku, who was chewing on a second protein bar. Goku just shrugged.  
  
  
Still, for all the weirdness, it was a nice ship. The strap-in was comfortable enough, and the takeoff was smoother than it had been, because Hakuryuu had eaten or they weren't in as much of a hurry.   
  
Ganymede was three Standard months away, unless Hakuryuu was also a hell of a lot faster than he'd originally appeared. Gojyo guessed that'd be enough time to figure out if he wanted to stay on. Hopefully there'd be a supply stop somewhere on the line where he could grab some new clothes; the speedsuit was good enough, but some clean boxers would make life easier, and he liked having civvies to hang out in.  
  
He caught Cho halfway to his quarters; Goku said that his room needed a couple more hours. "Hey," he said.   
  
Cho's smile was pleasant and a little too distant for Gojyo's taste. "Did you need anything?"  
  
For half a second, Gojyo thought about talking to him.  
  
He kissed Cho instead, pushing him back against the smooth surface of the hallway _(living ship, his brain reminded him)_. Cho felt just as good as he had back in the pedicab, and his fingers reached up and dug hard into Gojyo's shoulders. Mmm, yeah, that was probably gonna bruise. He pushed in harder, pressing his erection against Cho's through their suits, pushing Cho's long bangs back from his face. Damn. _Yes._  
  
"We're in the middle of the hallway," Cho said, between tiny gasps for breath.  
  
"Huh," Gojyo said, finding Cho's fly with his free hand. "Guess we are."  
  
"We-- oh! Gojyo--"  
  
Gojyo feigned innocence. "What? You're the Captain, right?"  
  
"That's not--"  
  
Gojyo grew up paniscus; Cho had to be kidding if he thought _that_ was going to bother him. But ... Gojyo licked his lips and kept his hand right where it was.  
  
"Gojyo," Cho said, but it didn't have the sense of command it'd had earlier.   
  
"Huh," Gojyo said, and brushed the shell of Cho's ear with his finger. "I wonder what they'd think, if they saw you right now."  
  
Cho's hips jerked forward before Cho could stop himself.  
  
Gojyo lowered his voice and shifted his face so he could murmur against Cho's ear. "What if I fucked you up against the wall, huh? What would they think of you then?"  
  
 _"Gojyo,"_ Cho whispered, half warning, half encouragement.   
  
Gojyo pulled the zip down, slowly, as slowly as he could. Cho made a rough sound deep in his throat. Christ, he was gonna come in his suit again if Cho kept doing shit like that. "What do you think? Should I?"  
  
"Don't," Cho said, as he thrusted against Gojyo's hand.  
  
"Say please," Gojyo whispered. "I'll stop as soon as you say please."  
  
"Gojyo," Cho repeated. _"Gojyo,"_ and he bucked harder against Gojyo's fingers, his cock hard, so hard, so good in Gojyo's hand.   
  
There was a soft _click_ behind them; the ship, or a shipmate?  
  
"Was that--"  
  
"Maybe," Gojyo whispered. "Do you think he's watching?"

And _that_ did it, Cho spilling hot and thick on Gojyo's hand, and Gojyo harder than he'd been in fucking months. "Oh," Cho said, his hands burning into Gojyo's shoulders, a shuddering, panting mess.  
  
Fuck yes, Gojyo was good at what he did. Not just sex. But, you know. Gotta be proud of your skills. "You said you'd finish me," he whispered. "Next time."  
  
"Yes," Cho said, his face open like it hadn't been, eyes wide. "Of course." He sank down to his knees.  
  
By the time Cho was wiping his chin off, the mask was back on, but Gojyo'd made a dent.  
  
Yeah. He could handle three months of this.


End file.
